creepypastas_with_no_limitfandomcom-20200215-history
???
I love watching Spongebob, but only the episodes that are from seasons 1-3. I once watched an episode that was the most traumatizing, and I'll never forget it, no matter how hard I try. It started when I was 8. I was watching Nickelodeon, when a bumper said that a new episode would play next. I was excited, so I continued watching the channel. The episode started with a title card that said "???". I was confused, but I continued watching. It cut to a closeup of Spongebob house, but nobody was there, and there was no sound. Then, there was static for 5 seconds. After that, we finally see Spongebob, in his room, sleeping. He wakes up, puts his clothes on, and goes to work as usual. For some reason, the episode showed 10 minutes of footage of work in Krusty Krab. It was getting boring, so I started to play on my tablet. As the minutes went by I noticed that Spongebob started to have an expression on his face that became sadder. When his shift at the Krusty Krab ended, I stopped playing my tablet. The scene cut to Spongebob walking to his house, looking sadder than at his shift. Suddenly, a hooded fish bumped into Spongebob. He asks him, "Do you want to be happy, young man?". Spongebob replied with a quiet, "Yes, please make me happy." The fish injected Spongebob with a syringe, which was filled with transparent fluids. He then pushed Spongebob into his house and ran away. I was a bit creeped out by this, but I was still curious as of what would happen next. We then see Spongebob in his bedroom. The scene zooms in to him, revealing he had dilated pupils and blood leaking out of his nose and arm (where the fish injected him). Spongebob ran into his living room and began to choke his pet snail, Gary, straightaway. After he died, Spongebob decided to bash his head on the floor, causing blood to pour out of his upper porous holes. If that wasn't enough, Spongebob grabbed a knife and carved letters in his arms and legs, and he fell flat on the floor. Slowly but surely, he turned pale due to the blood loss. When he was fully pale, he died. I was extremely freaked out at this time. After that, the screen flashed shades of black and green. There was also a smiley face in the middle. "Do you want to be happy?!" Spongebob screamed out of the blue. At this moment, I yelled back, "No! I don't want to be happy!" The episode ended with static and white noise. I ran into my room, and I never wanted to see Nickelodeon again. It's been a decade since all this happened, and I felt like I needed to tell you this now, because I'm starting to have major nightmares about the hooded fish injecting me. I need to go, someone's calling me... but first, here's a question for you. Do you want to be happy? Category:SpongeBob